


it was only just a dream

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fix It, Nightmares, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: look! I fixed it all in 100 words





	it was only just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Iordio

“Serena! Serena!” Firm hands shook her shoulders. Concerned dark eyes watched her as she gasped into consciousness.

“You’re here?”

Bernie smiled, “Of course. Where else would I be?” She shifted the sheet which dropped below her chest, “Come here.” Strong arms pulled Serena closer to her, warm lips found her temple. “Darling you’re shaking.”

“It was so real. You… Me… I slept with Leah.” The distaste was evident. 

Bernie pulled back, “What?”

“You left for Nairobi, didn’t come home. I was alone and then... and then you died.”

Bernie pulled her close, “Let me show you how real I am.”


End file.
